


Lost in Japan

by cosmicpeachcloud



Series: Everything Means Nothing (If I Can’t Have You) [3]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: Bored in his hotel room, what else was Sungwoon supposed to do?





	Lost in Japan

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to recommend Shawn Mendes' Lost in Japan :) (the Zedd remix to be exact although the original is also good!)

Sitting in a hotel room alone got boring really fast. Sungwoon had already exhausted all his usual techniques of entertainment; calling his friends, ordering room service, he even spent a good thirty minutes talking to his fans on the V app. Part of which consisted of Sungwoon playing around on his bed while thousands of girls cooed at him through the comments.

Spacing out on his king sized bed, Sungwoon’s fingers pinched the pillow in his lap. He was a tiny bit tired but there was something about going to sleep lonely that didn’t sit well with him.

It was 11:30 pm. His manager was most likely knocked out. His dancers were out exploring the Japanese nightlife (lucky them.) Who else was there for Sungwoon to bother at this time of night? There was no one-

Like an addict with an uncontrollable addiction, Sungwoon leaped off his bed, leaving his pillow behind and ran to the door. He checked the peephole for any potentially lurking sasaengs and quietly sneaked to the room three doors down and a diagonal away from him. He drummed his knuckles on the door loud enough for the man inside to hear and hid his face against the door.

The door cracked open with just enough space for Sungwoon to weasel in and race inside before he could be ejected from the room.

“Hi.” He smiled, sitting on the edge of his bodyguard’s bed. He noticed Daniel’s gaze drop to his pale legs that were sticking out of his robe.

“What are you doing here?”

Daniel brushed down the messy crown of his head and eyed the digital clock on the nightstand.

“I got bored so I came to visit you.” The slightly confused and sleepy look on Daniel’s face was adorable. “Did I wake you?”

“No. I was up but,” There was doubt and careful suspicion in Daniel’s eyes. “Why did you come here?”

“I told you,” Sungwoon sighed, leaning back on the bed. He purposely let his robe open up to show more leg. “I’m bored.”

_And I wanted to see you, dummy._

The bodyguard stared for a few seconds longer then took a seat on the couch near the television. When Sungwoon didn’t feel a presence on the bed next to him he lifted his head up and checked for the other man.

“Why are you over there?”

“I’m watching television.” Daniel answered as if it were obvious, and it was. It was obvious he was trying to evade the singer.

Sungwoon propped his head onto his hand. “You don’t understand Japanese, though.” He said lightly, making small talk.

“Body language is universal.”

Sungwoon snorted. “Alright, Dr. Phil,” He joked and caught his bodyguard cracking a smile. “Can I watch with you?”

Waiting for an answer, Sungwoon felt like a little dog wagging his tail waiting for his owner’s command.

Daniel’s _sure_ took a moment of hesitation before it left his mouth. A little voice in the back of Sungwoon’s head wondered if he was imposing on the other man but his gravitational pull towards him was stronger than his logic.

Sungwoon took the few short steps to the couch and boldly planted himself into Daniel’s lap. His arms reached around Daniel’s broad shoulders comfortably and he exhaled.

“Can we find something better to watch?”

“Sungwoon.” His first warning came, but the singer pushed on.

“Maybe there’s anime on.”

“Why must you continuously make my life harder than it already is?”

Sungwoon’s heart fell to his stomach. Daniel’s arms were flat against his sides, his eyebrows were furrowed and his voice was serious. As playful as Sungwoon felt, he knew he’d crossed a line.

“If someone walked in on us right now, would this be acceptable?” Daniel asked.

Feeling disheartened, and embarrassed for being so rash, Sungwoon picked himself up and moved towards the far end of the couch facing forward.

His pouty lips were downturned and the corners of his eyes drooped sadly. Sungwoon hated being reprimanded by Daniel. Yet another reminder that their relationship could only be professional. Sungwoon could not understand how Daniel could put up boundaries between them so easily.

He saw Daniel look at him and knew he didn’t mean to come off as harsh as he did. He was just doing his job but Sungwoon’s feelings were hurt anyway.

Daniel reached across the cushions and consolingly laced his fingers with Sungwoon’s only to have the singer pull his hand away. The dream was already shattered.

“Stop making me the bad guy, Sungwoon. You know the rules.” Daniel said tiredly. He most likely was exhausted from dodging Sungwoon’s attempts and keeping him at bay.

It was hopeless for Sungwoon to think things would change but every day he woke up with the expectation that they would and every day he broke his own heart believing.

Daniel played by the rules. He played by the rules _for_ Sungwoon. To be able to stay by his side and protect him. Sungwoon knew he wasn’t the bad guy. He wasn’t.

Every time Sungwoon held his bleeding heart out to Daniel, Daniel carefully pushed it back, but Sungwoon would drop it right before him every time hoping this time he would catch it.

It was Sungwoon. Sungwoon was the bad guy.

Daniel sighed quietly and pushed himself off the couch. Standing before the singer, he cradled Sungwoon’s face in his palms and apologetically kissed his forehead.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. “Go to bed.”

Returning to his empty hotel room, Sungwoon fell face first into his bed. His short excursion had been a failure. What was the point of it if he felt lonelier and more lost than before?


End file.
